Akatsuki Ga Kill
by Spades231
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote to test out an idea i had about a certain OC. AU. [M rating because of Gore, Violence, and Swearing]


Chapter 1: Demon Armor: Incursio; Shingu Pistol Prometheus

The rusty shackle clanged against the sides of the brick wall as I pulled forward. My wrist sore, and bloodied from the days attempts at escape.

"Oi, keep it down!" shouted one of the guards outside my cell, he wore a long black coat with a fur trim, and the Farsein emblem on the right breast, over the usual uniform a gray top, and white bottoms to camouflage with the snowy terrain.

Smirking and pushing my head up to remove my black bangs from my eyes.

"Why don't you come make me asshole!" I tell him in my awfully crude Farseinian.

He grumbles and the other guard, woman just buries her face another inch into her muffler, a dark red contrast to the bright white and muted grays I've seen up to now.

The male guard turns to look to look at her, she ignores the sod, shrugging. He looks in and bangs the forearm guard of his gauntlets against the bars.

"Watch your tongue you filthy Churec! One more like that and your worm food!" he says, his r's catching and sliding like any other man in a fit of rage, trying to threaten people in Farseinian no less is quite difficult to do without sounding like some illiterate ass who learned to speak by listening to drugged prisoners in the cellars of vassals their whole life. By nature Farseinian is a very peaceful dialect, I guess that played a role into my lack of interest in it.

Winking at him, and sitting back, letting he chill seep more into my spine, as the sound of wind and water pelts the walls of the containment center.

"One more what?" I ask him playfully, the blood from the gash on my forehead bleeding again, "How is someone supposed to understand some inbreed asshole like you, truly." I say carefully catching my r's and annunciating the wrong part of my words.

Growling he rips the keys from his belt jamming them violently into the lock swinging the door open and mindlessly charging at me.

Shoving myself upward from the floor jumping onto him, my foot planting on his ox like shoulder shoving him down with a nasty crack, falling behind him, the chains resting on his shoulder with quick movements quickly become ensnared around the man's neck.

The girl turns with widened eyes, lifting her coat and upholstering a gun.

"Freeze!" she calls, both hands on the gun, the sides beginning to develop a faint glow.

The man's face beginning to redden. But my eyes lock on her gun, it's a Shingu! Prometheus if I'm not mistaken.

"Hold it, you lower weapon or kill partner!" I say, damning my horrible Farseinian dialect.

She lowers the gun, placing it gently on the ground. I loosen the chains; the man breathes franticly before I tighten them once more.

"Unlock me!" I tell her.

She bites down on her bottom lip, saying some Farseinian swear I've never heard, but with a similar root to my favorite swear.

She walks over and unshackles me, I stare into her eyes gratefully with a pleasant smile as I jam my kneed into her stomach, jumping up and she bends over in pain clutching her legs between my calf's in one solid twist snapping her neck, the man fidgeting as he goes from red, to blue, to purple, his blood shot eyes bulging as he stops moving all together.

My chest heaving up and down, as I just lay there catching my breath. "Thanks general for all your damn hand to hand classes." I murmur, beginning to strip the female officer of her uniform.

A great thing about the Farseinian people is their equality, there's no difference in uniform unless otherwise requested by upper level soldiers.

It's a slightly tight fit around the biceps and waist but manageable until I either escape or murder another guard and steal his/her clothes.

Walking out of the cells my foot nudges the Shingu that I'd all but forgotten about. Bending down and picking it up, holstering it.

'I'll test it later." I think to myself walking out into the hall, making a right turn and proceeding to the building armory.

*LINE HERE*

The bullet flies true, and as my general would say 'That acrobatic sunavabitch' does another cartwheel, but the bullet moves in a zigzag logging itself in his throat.

Running over and unlocking the door before another Farseinian ass on patrol shows up to waste anymore of my time.

The has several locks, and I have no keys for the fucking thing. Using the last two bullets to blow the thing open, kicking it open after wards to be greeted by, a nearly empty room!

Pinching the bridge of my nose groaning, I shove boxes of ammo into my pockets, and grabbing a silver short sword, with a red gem in the gaurs, and a chain link tassel, hooking it to my side and proceeding to leave.

Running out the door back into the blood-stained hallway and running full sprint in the direction of the exit.

As I run I come across the occasional guard, tackling them, pressing the barrel against their skull and shooting quickly, any prisoners I find releasing them telling them to 'run' and 'get out' always sending them in the wrong direction.

The sound of rioting echoes through the barren halls, as I finally reach the gate out of this infernal prison.

A sole guard posted at the station, an ordinary iron spear in his hands.

"Hey, open the gate some traitor let the prisoners loose and they're on their way here!" I say, pointing back the guards mouth goes agape as he drops his spear.

"The gate's locked till tomorrow! It was sealed, there's no way of opening it from the inside!" the guard cries, falling to his knees.

My canines digging into my bottom lip, as I begin tapping my foot.

Unsheathing the blade at my side, it looks like Incursio, but it could be a trick, a false Teigu to trick thieves…

"Damn, alright all bets are in I guess," I sigh holding the blade in front of me, the guard looking confused at the sword, before I yell "Incursio!"

My heart beats with the force of a marching crusade, and a glowing white aura envelopes me as I feel the presence of a danger beast lurk up behind me. The sound of chains flying outward as the Teigu forms. Looking at my hands, and feet, the 'demon armor' seems to resemble the uniform of a common Empire soldier.

The guard looks out of his mind, before a smile appears on his face.

"You have a Teigu, were saved!" he shouts, beginning to stand.

I wrap my hand around his throat lifting him from his feet crushing his wind pipe and letting his dead body slip onto the floor.

Turning back the large wooden door cocking my arm back and slamming it into the wood. Turning the once strong prison gate into a pile of debris and splinters. Stepping out and beginning my run at whole new speeds through the snow blanketed woods.

*LINE HERE*

 **Authors Notes:**

Not a half bad first chapter if you ask me. Granted it's a little short but…but nothing its just short. This series won't have a schedule like Lapis & Lazuli it will be more of a 'chapters done, lets upload!' kind of thing, something to throw up whenever you know.

Decided I really wanted to write this and a few other anime related fics.


End file.
